


Give It a Chance

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Married Couple, Past Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, past dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse asks for court sessions again. Megatron doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Chance

Megatron wasn't sure what was going on. He was in his study, going over some documents that needed to sign and discussed. Not the most entertaining part of being a king, but a necessary one. At least it kept him busy, though he would prefer to spend his time fighting or being with his wife.

Especially since recently she hadn't seem to be herself. It worried him to no end. He would often find her lying down somewhere sleeping or sitting by a window and looking outside. Whenever he asked what was wrong, she would only tell him that she was thinking. She wouldn't tell him what though, so it just made him anxious. He didn't want her to become miserable again. He didn't want her to hurt herself again...

He didn't want to almost lose her again.

And while he had been worrying over that and looking over these documents, Lugnut had knocked on the door. The Queen wanted to come in and speak with him about something. He had let her in immediately, wanting to know what was wrong. If he could do something to help her.

What she had told him wasn't anything he would have ever expected.

"... What did you say?"

Eclipse looked down at her feet as she hugged herself. She should have expected such a reaction, but still... She didn't think he would look so unsure and taken aback. Maybe she should have said this in a more private and intimate location. Not when he was in the middle of working.

But she had to tell him. If she waited, she would have cowered out and not say anything. She had been thinking about this for a long time now. The thought was still a little scary, but she understood now. She wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted to try. For the kingdom. For her husband. For herself.

"Eclipse-"

"I... I want... I want to... to continue with the... the court sessions."

Megatron fell silent once again in a state of shock. A thousand things were running through his mind about this. Had he heard right? Was he just imagining things? Had she said something else and he just misheard it? He had already asked her to repeat herself once, but seriously even the second time… She was mumbling; he must have been hearing things. 

Why would his wife ask for something like that? After everything that had happened… After forcing her to go through those sessions for nearly a year, never explaining it to her… Driving her to despair to the point where she had even attempted to take her own life…

He had to have heard wrong.

“… I don’t understand.”

Eclipse bit her lip, hugging herself tightly as she looked down at her feet again. She should have expected this… After all, everything that had happened was because of those court sessions and her misunderstanding what they were. And here she was, saying that she wanted to continue them. No wonder Megatron was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

But she wanted to do this. She wouldn’t have been thinking about this for so long if this wasn’t something she really wanted. Besides, she knew the truth now. She wasn’t ignorant like before. Her subjects loved and respected her… The court sessions were just a very different way of showing it.

“I… I’ve thought about everything,” she said softly. “The court sessions and what happened and… And I want to do them again.”

“But… You…”

Megatron couldn’t recall a time he was this lost for words. But he couldn’t help it! His wife… His precious wife was asking to restart the court sessions. Restart the thing that helped drive her to her suicide attempt! Why would she want to do that? She still had trouble sometimes having sex with him! Yet now… Now…

“Please, Megatron…” She slowly walked over to his desk, never taking her eyes off of him. “This… I want to do this. Please. I-I know this seems out of the blue, b-but I’ve been thinking about this a lot and–”

“No.”

She stopped, eyes widened at the harsh tone.

“No… No, I won’t put you through that again.”

He didn’t want it to happen again. She had told him she was fine with the court sessions before. And during that entire time, she had been lying and he believed her. He thought she was fine and well and happy when she was suffering and miserable. And then, the next thing he knew, she had cut open her wrists and was lying on the floor, bleeding out and unconscious…

And even when she survived, she became so fragile, so delicate… As if one wrong touch would break her. He was still afraid her too tightly now. And to put his delicate wife back into the court room for those sessions…

He just couldn’t do it.

“You don’t need to force yourself to this, Eclipse,” he said, looking away from her to get back to his work. “Tradition be damned if it means hurting you.”

“B-But, Megatron, please, this is what I want…”

She slowly rounded the table, despite how tense her husband was. She had to make him understand. This was what she wanted. She wasn’t doing it for anyone else but herself. The court sessions weren’t hurt her or use her. She knew that now… And she wanted to experience it with that knowledge, that truth. She wanted to understand it more and embrace it.

She had to convince him to allow this to happen. Even if it was only once. She just wanted to try it, see what it was really like. And if she still didn’t like it, even after knowing and understanding demon customs better now, she would ask Megatron to never have them again. Trying it out once wouldn’t hurt.

“I… I just want to try it, Megatron. Just once… Please?”

“Eclipse, we’re not discussing this. Just… don’t.”

The queen bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She couldn’t just leave it at that… She had to get him to listen to her. This was something she wanted to do. She wasn’t being self-sacrificing. She really wanted this… Surely they could at least try it. Schedule something for the end of the month and maybe only have it small…

She had to keep trying. She wasn’t going to let this one be shoved under the rug. This was what she wanted. And she would fight for it this time. She had to voice it.

“… I want to try it.”

Megatron growled, though mostly to himself out of desperate frustration. Why? Why couldn't she just drop this? Why didn't she have to continuously push and push at him about this? This... This was what caused her to try and kill herself in the first place! He couldn't do it again. He couldn't put her through that kind of mental anguish. He didn't want to find her dying and bleeding out on the floor again.

His hands fell to her wrists. She still had scars. Permantent wounds to remind them both of his stupidity. Of his wife's long suffering he chose to ignore. He couldn't let her reopen them. He just couldn't handle seeing her like that again. 

"You can't... Eclipse, you... You can't."

"Please, just... Just let me try it. Why won't you let me try?"

"And if you have some sort of relapse because of it?"

"... I understand now-"

"Just because you understand doesn't mean you can do it!" he shouted, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up, causing the table to shake as Eclipse flinched back. "You may understand why my people do this, but that doesn't make you ready! That doesn't make things right for you! Those feelings don't just go away!"

"I-I know that, but-!"

"If you know that, why do you keep asking me?!" He turned to face her, Eclipse holding her hands to her chest, terrified of the desperate look on her husband's face. "What if you relapse? Have another mental breakdown? What if you-!"

His voice caught in his throat and he turned away. Eclipse glanced down at his hands, which had balled up into fists.

"What if you try and hurt yourself again? All because... I made you do this again... And what if this time...?"

His voice trailed off, unable to say it. Eclipse's expression softened a bit and she looked at her feet. She should have expected this. She... had almost killed herself because of this. And Megatron still hadn't forgiven himself for it either. He probably never would at this rate. Primus, she wished she had known better... then they wouldn't even be having this conversation. 

But she needed to convince him to let her do this. This was what she wanted to do. As long as Megatron was there beside her to hold her hand, she would be okay.

Megatron tensed up when his wife suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his chest. His hands came up instinctively, but he didn't put them on her. They simple hung in the air, unsure if he should hold her close or push her away. Especially when they were talking about something like this...

"Please," she murmured softly. "I... want to do this. Just once. Please... As long as you're there, I'll be okay. A-And if something happens, I'll never ask again. But please... Just let me try. Please?"

"Eclipse, I-"

Her arms tightly around him. "I'm not going to leave you... So let's try it one more time. Please."

Megatron swallowed. Primus, he really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to risk her mental state again. He couldn't even stand the thought of her being a shell like before. Where she seemed so weak and frail and ready to break... Even now, she still seemed so fragile. To put her into the court sessions again, even if he had the number decreased... He didn't want to push her over the edge again. He didn't want her to suffer.

But he didn't want to deny her. It had been bad enough he never let her voice her thoughts during the first year of their marriage. And now she was finally asking him for something... It felt wrong of him to reject her, especially when she was begging so desperately. Had it been anything else, he would have done as she wanted in a heartbeat, but this... This...

He had never had a reason to question or even reject the custom court session. They had never bothered him before... But now he wished they had never been created. Then he wouldn't even be in this situation and his wife never would have had to suffer and could have been happy here...

Maybe if she tried them and still didn't like them, despite understanding them, he could work with his advisors to outlaw it. Maybe even change the marriage customs in the kingdom too. Anything to make sure his wife didn't suffer... and maybe prevent future generations from having to suffer the same thing.

With a heavy huff, he slowly brought down his arms to wrap them around her. Eclipse seemed surprised at first, but when his arms came around her, she hugged him even tighter and pressed her face into his chest.

"I... will speak with Shockwave and my advisors later this week," he said. "I'll.. organize a session for the end of the month. It will be a much smaller group though. Only my subjects who are the most loyal to me."

"Okay."

It was probably better this way than her having to handle the entire court again. At least this way, she knew Megatron's closest allies well enough that she would feel safer. And it was best to start small and once she felt comfortable enough with the small group, she could work her way back up to who participated in the court sessions before.

It was a start. She had no idea how well it go, but she believed it would be all right. Megatron would be there by herself side. And he was all she needed.  


End file.
